


Two Can Play At That Game

by lovebarmaid



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bratty Rey rights campaign cont, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Emotional Comfort, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Leg Humping, Lingerie Kink, Money, No but really, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rey's basically a scammer, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Tags will be updated, Vaginal Fingering, but I care for u so im giving u a heads up, non con if u squint but later on its clarified this was con all the time, pussy eating, thats not a tag???, wait im differing, we're going full on, where do I start....., you know how it goes with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebarmaid/pseuds/lovebarmaid
Summary: ”The sex is good”, Rey subconsciously crosses her legs and both of her friends burst out with laughter. She fakes a smile and laughs with them, but it sounds strangely hollow in comparison to their genuine delight. When they finally quiet down, she continues. ”He is… very handsome. Drives a nice car. Dresses so well, I actually think he has a stylist…? And… yeah, he lives in this big loft on the corner of 6th.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this used to be a nicely written prompt on twitter but who cares. look it up if u want to. I don't.
> 
> Rey's in it for the money. Kylo's in it for the company shares. Together, they are unstoppable.

”The sex is good”, Rey subconsciously crosses her legs and both of her friends burst out with laughter. She fakes a smile and laughs with them, but it sounds strangely hollow in comparison to their genuine delight. When they finally quiet down, she continues. ”He is… very handsome. Drives a nice car. Dresses so well, I actually think he has a stylist…? And… yeah, he lives in this big loft on the corner of 6th.”

They all nod with approval. Rey takes another sip of her overpriced margarita and watches as her ring beautifully reflects the restaurant lights. They decided to meet here, because once Kylo discovered the address of their usual spot, he got really angry and told her she’d better start hanging out at places that match their social status. He said that a future wife of the future CEO of Skywalker Enterprises couldn’t be seen with her friends at ’’such ratty locations”.

Future. He used that word a lot, lately.

But Rey didn’t mind that, not one bit. From the start she knew precisely what she was getting herself into and right now was too late to go back. She had a ring, a place to call home and a very promising future of a trophy wife. What else could a girl like her want from life?

Love? Yeah, right. That’s what movies and books are for, aren’t they?

’’Sooo…” Finn set his drink down and wiggled his eyebrows playfully. ’’When’s the big day? You need to tell me ASAP, Peanut. You know how much I hate changing my plans!’’

”Our wedding agent will reach out to you.”

***

The idea of him having to wait out in the corridor until his mother is done talking with some pathetic executives angered him enough. The fact that their meeting ran long and she refused to answer his calls made him see red. But the thought that soon he’ll be the one able to walk out on everyone in the middle of any important negotiations kept him seated in the waiting room.

„Fetch me a some water, will ya?”

Leia’s secretary glared at him, but quickly stood up and went to the cabinet. Kylo smirked. She then passed him the tray and without a word, went back to her work.

He took a peek at her desk. ’’Are those the Metara files?” he pointed at the documents splayed out in front of her. She shook her head and explained with annoyance. ’’Your mother made it clear that I shouldn’t talk to you about any of those things.”

’’Did she tell you why?’’ the impatient tone of his voice didn’t bode well. But the girl straightened up and looked him dead in the eye. ’’She didn’t have to. I’ve seen enough to know she had her reasons.”

Kylo cursed under his breath and leaned back in his chair. The girl resumed her work. The distant chatter, the ticking of the clock and the quiet tapping on the keyboard were soon added to the list of sounds that got on his nerve.

***

’’Where are you?’’ the dull tone of his voice made her eyes roll. She took a deep breath before she spoke. ’’At the salon, baby. You?”

’’You want me to pick you up?’’ he casually dodged her question. Rey noticed he often did that after spending some time at work. Because that’s how he worked. After he woke up, got dressed and mentally ready to face his mother, he would announce his appearance two hours prior and take a long ride to the headquarters. On his way there, he’d often drop by to visit his questionable friends, different kinds of luxurious stores or lounge rooms. It sometimes ended with him not making it by the office closing hours, and that is, 8 pm. One time, Rey decided she would count the hours he actually spent at work and sum it up by the end of the week. Seven days give a total of 168 hours. Average people, who work a 9 to 5, five days a week, spend at their job quarter of this time. This, hopefully, allows them live a normal life. They can afford the bills, are able to put food in their mouth and save up to start a family one day.

Well. Kylo Ren, her fiancé, sacrificed a grand total of 4 hours per week for labor.

But Kylo didn’t earn the average people type of money, so his existence wasn’t on the ropes due to his laziness and defiance. He was a son of Leia Organa. His uncle was Luke Skywalker, and his grandfather - bless his soul - the once great Anakin Skywalker.

So, he practically started bathing in money as soon as he left his mother’s womb. When he turned one, he was officially announced by all kinds of magazines ’the next heir to the mighty Skywalker’s oil empire’. No wonder his ego was so big. As well as his wallet.

And Rey cleverly made use of both of those things.

”Yes, please. Can we go shopping later? I need something nice to wear to your parents dinner this Sunday.”

***

She was perfect. From the moment he saw her, he knew she had to be his. He didn’t care about the fact she didn’t come from a well-known family. Her discourtesy, he found endearing. The way she looked at him the first time he kissed her, he could propose on the spot.

Rey was like a wildfire, coming into his life out of nowhere and taking everything with her. He didn’t mind. He wanted to keep on giving, because she always deserved more.

She was built like a model. Thin waist, small tits, perk ass and long legs. He could spend all of his days watching her move. Her face was round, with big eyes and high cheekbones. He finally had someone he could dress up in designer clothes and expensive jewelry and she didn’t end up looking like one of those Victoria Secret’s girls. A real travesty.

No, Rey was unique. She was like a dark horse, coming straight from the underground runway to steal everyone’s hearts. And she was grateful. She often proved that, in all kinds of wicked ways her pretty little head could think of. He appreciated that.

But one thing he loved the most about Rey, was his mother’s face when she first heard about her. Leia was probably counting on the fact that every girl he’d ever dated left him after a week. She wanted to keep him out of the family business for as long as possible. He often joked with his friends, that she’d rather have all of the company shares buried in her casket than spare him any.

They always laughed at it. He hoped that one day, he’ll get to laugh at her face from the altar.

***

Rey held his hand, because that’s what he liked to do when they were out in the public. His fingers laced with hers, they walked around the mall and let the passers by admire them. A picture perfect couple, that’s what they looked like.

Rey remembers the dreamy sigh that left Rose’s mouth once she saw the pictures from their recent vacation. They went to Italy and Kylo was the one who insisted they rent a professional to follow them around the city and take photos. His reasoning was that they needed to put ”something” on their wedding invitations, as the selfies they took every other day weren’t acceptable. Rey didn’t mind it. In fact, she couldn’t care less if he wanted to rent just a photographer, a whole studio or even a painter.

The whole wedding situation was slowly getting on her nerve, but she decided not to dwell on it too much. It’s not like she ever planned to get married. Not to Kylo, at least. But she wasn’t silly. Rey knew everything in life came with a price. And having to put up with some of his wishes was a moderately small price to pay.

She sometimes did refuse to follow his orders, though. That angered him, but the fire in his eyes made her excited and secretly she really enjoyed getting him all worked up. Especially if they were out there, where he couldn’t be entirely himself.

Because Kylo was good at acting. The facade he put up always amazed her and in some way, it was inspiring how easily he could pretend to be someone else. Very early on she realized that his confidence and arrogance came from entirely different place than the irresponsibility or anger. The rage he felt, it was honest. It burned within him. But when it was just them in a dark room, he was no longer so bossy. If it weren’t for some situations, she’d even go as far as to saying that deep down, Kylo was a sensitive and caring guy.

But again, it didn’t really matter to her. She was slowly getting bored and having to think of different ways to spice her life up was tiring. There was only so much credit card limits she could go over and he no longer let her drive any of his cars, since the last two got so wrecked he had to get rid of them.

She meant to disappear once he proposed. To run off with the ring worth millions, sell it on black market and start a new life on the west coast. Become an actress, a sugar baby, who the fuck was to tell her no? But she would be a complete liar if she said she didn’t enjoy this lifestyle he introduced her to. Designer clothes, fast cars, rooftop parties in the middle of the week, important friends and a rich family. Money, she loved. After all, that was the only thing she lacked her whole life. And you know how it is - we always crave what we can’t have.

So, Rey decided she’ll stay, for as long as she wants to. Once he can no longer satisfy her needs, she’ll leave. If, perhaps, they were ever to get a divorce, the agreement will get her way more money than selling the stupid ring could ever do. She heard about this woman who walked out of the court even richer than her ex-husband. Who knows, maybe Rey will outsmart her one day?

After all, Kylo was only a man and like many others, he had his weak spots. Rey liked to push his buttons so much she treated it like a sport. And whats more exiting than showing off one’s skills in front of an audience? Like right now, at the checkout.

’’Actually… I want to try on some lingerie. Do you have something cute?” she looks at the very eager assistant with a knowing smile. The guy nods his head vigorously, pauses the bill and asks them to follow him.

Kylo nudges her back. He whispers into her ear and cold shivers run down her spine. ’’You said you needed a dress.”

„Because I did. And now I want to try on some new sets to go with it” she batted her lashes and smiled at him. She could read his pained expression like an open book. Rey grabbed his hand and led him to the changing room. „Come on, baby. Can’t do it by myself.”

***

The assistant approached them with three sets of lingerie, all hanged up nicely on a velvet rack. Kylo gulps when he notices the pink lace peeking through the satin garment bag.

’’Miss Ren? I’ve put up some nice ensembles for you, according to your measurements and favorite colors. If you need me just ring the bell” the guy politely explained and quickly left them alone. Kylo locked the door and sat down on the red sofa. He then crossed his legs and eyed her reflection in the big mirror.

’’So. What piece would you like me to start with?” she beamed at him and unpacked the first set. ’’How about… a green fantasy? Hm? Does that one sound nice? Or maybe…” she grabbed the other bag and unzipped it.

Kylo warned her with a short ’’Rey.”

She continued, as if she couldn’t hear him the first time.

’’Oooh, this one is right up my alley. White. What do you think?” She unlaced her robe and held up the bralette to her bare chest. His eyes widened. Rey frowned. ’’No? You don’t like that one?” she put it back on the rack and grabbed the third bag, the one he dreaded seeing its contents in the most.

She took a peek inside and giggled, and he felt like it was him she was laughing at. Because little minx knew what was coming. Quite literally. ’’This is just what I was looking for” she winks at him and disappears behind the curtain, before he even has a chance to open his mouth.

Kylo lowers his gaze, trying his best to stop imagining what’s about to happen. If she tries it on and parades in front of him with her tits pressed up to her neck, then he’ll have to dig a grave and disappear on the spot, right here, in the middle of the store. His left eye twitches and he tries his best to focus, to take a deep breath and calm down, but all he can think of is her triumphant smile he’s surely about to see.

The curtain draws back and he is presented with a sight that will take him straight to the deepest part of hell, reserved only for the worst type of sinners. The ones who never regret.

The piece is embellished with little pearls and Kylo’s really proud of the fact that’s the first thing he notices. The pink lace is mixed with black charmeuse, which hugs her breasts and chest area nicely. The frilly pink chiffon outlines her décolletage and hips, and even though he’s not a big fan of this type of fabric, he has to admit it makes them look… fuller. More feminine. He likes that very much. Kylo slowly takes her in, as his eyes travel down from the top of the corset to the straps that hang around her thighs.

And then he finally sees it.

She’s not wearing any panties.

’’Where… what…” he gestures at her bottom and begins to stutter. Right now, she is the embodiment of innocence, and one could imagine this is hard to pull off when you’re standing in front of a man with your ass completely bare. The tip of her finger dances on her lower lip while her other hand fiddles with one of the straps.

’’I really wanted to try it on for you…” her voice is small, like she’s about to cry. She can see from the way he’s looking at her that something inside him breaks. ’’But I can’t…”

’’…why?” his breathless little sigh is music to her ears. Rey’s certain he knows what’s about to happen. He’s like a wild animal, except he doesn’t have to hunt down his prey. She’ll come to him.Or maybe it is the other way around? Maybe he’s the one in danger. Rey takes a step forward and pretends to be embarrassed with what she’s about to say.

’’…because im too wet.”

It’s truly amazing, to watch a man come undone in a blink of an eye. Kylo’s eyes darken, his pupils are so dilated and blown out they make him look inhuman. He keeps staring at her bare mound as his breath gets shallow.

’’Can you help with that?” she prompts eagerly and she can see immediate the change in his face. He beckons to her. Rey comes closer, except she doesn’t stop in front of him, but straddles his legs and sits on his lap instead. She holds his gaze as she lovingly caresses his ears before lacing her fingers behind his neck. Kylo takes a deep breath.

„You’re testing me today, Rey.”

She smiles and admits, ’’Only a little.”

He then kisses her, and at first it is sweet, but soon he starts devouring her mouth and she has no choice but to let out a muffled groan. Kylo curses, struggling to unzip his pants. Rey stops him.

’’No” she grinds down on him to emphasize her words. ’’I want you to come in your pants and go on with the day, acting as if nothing happened.”

’’Are you insane?” he furrows his brows and acts like a prude. ’’I’m hanging out with Hux tonight and I won’t have time to change… Oh, fuck.”

She took his hand and put it between her legs. The moment he fell her wetness, he cursed again.

’’Then shut up and touch me” she straightened up so that she was towering him and her hips were level with his mouth. He began to leave a trail of kisses down her belly. She moaned quietly.

’’What if they can hear us?” he murmured into her hot skin. ’’What if they kick us out?”

’'They would’ve done that long time ago. The first time we did it here” She smiles and throws her head back. Another whimper leaves her mouth. ”Can you imagine? If I didn’t stop you, I would’ve lost my virginity on this sofa.”

"Stop lying, you little minx,” she can tell he’s smiling from the way his mouth is pressed into her thigh. ”I know you weren’t a virgin when I met you.”

She lets out a chuckle. ”But I’ve never done it before in a changing-…. oh”

He slid one of his fingers into her wet heat. Kylo easily found the spot that got her off the fastest and began to rub on it. ’’I know, sweetheart. I know.”

He lazily caressed her swollen cunt, slowly drawing out the much needed release. Rey’s hand twisted in his dark locks.

’’Look at you, filthy girl. All wet in a middle of a store, where everyone can hear you. Bouncing on my lap like a little bunny. Do you like that?” Her breathless little ”yes” went straight to his pants. Kylo worked her clit faster, sensing she was close. When the grip on his roots tightened, he let go of her and she nearly collapsed. She was about to call him names and maybe even hit him, but then he put both of his fingers in her mouth.

„Suck” he ordered in a hushed tone and she eagerly obliged, licking his fingers clean. She then began to tremble, her body full with need for release. ’’Please” she whimpered, her cheeks all red and hot and little flyaways of hair stuck to her sweaty forehead. He wishes he could ask someone to paint her like this and hang in his room.

„Please what, my pretty girl?” he mouths at her mound.

She lets out another whimper and pulls at his hair. ”Please finish. I wanna cum.”

He smirks and begins to lap at her, licking her clean and nudging at her clit with the bridge of his nose. Rey rides his face like her life depends on it, chasing the sweet release he’s been delaying for quite some time now.

’’Mine”, he mouthed along her slit. She came the moment she heard him say it.

***

Once he was busy wiping his face clean, Rey slowly slid off his lap making sure she messed up his expensive jeans as much as possible. She chuckled at the thought he’ll have to take them to the dry cleaners third time this month. He eyed her with annoyance, but judging by the state he was in he wasn’t gonna say anything about it. Kylo Ren once again seemed to be at a loss for words.

”Mmm… thank you,” Rey curled up like a kitten, her head still a little fuzzy from her orgasm. Her bare foot nudged his leg. He grabbed it and kissed her arch. ”Get up. And stop rubbing yourself on the sofa.”

”Why?” she whined and she knew she was testing his patience even more. But some wicked voice inside her told her to go on. To be a brat. To test his limits. To act like this annoying, spoiled princess no one likes but him.

She guessed he’ll say something along the lines of "you already cost me enough ’’ or ”it’s expensive and you’re ruining it”. It’s not like he was the responsible one, nor was he really thoughtful. The guy did whatever he pleased and he always got away with it. Money got him everything he needed and wanted. But he fucking loved to order everyone around him. To be this big, important guy everyone has to ask for advice or permission. Rey isn’t sure whether this was some bad case of mommy issues or the guy was just lonely, but he needed to have someone dependent on him. He needed to feel needed.

Rey caught on to that really fast. It took one afternoon on a yacht with his friends to figure out the dynamics of the group. He was the alpha, the leader. He ordered the shots, he chose the waters, he picked out the color of leather for the seats. He was in charge because he had the funds to do so. No one questioned his ideas, everyone just went along with it because it was more fun that way. He basically paid for their friendship and once Rey realized it, she felt bad for the guy. Maybe this is what helped her to stay.

Her juices have already dried and he was left with a white stain on his thigh. Kylo sighed and tried to dab the tissue on the ruined fabric. When he answered, it was with such honesty and fondness she felt her heart skip a beat.

”Don’t want you to catch any nasty germs. Come on, baby. Let’s pay and get you home.”

***

”And? Did it work?!” her excited voice is loud in Rey’s ears. She lowers the volume with her dry hand.

”Yeah, no… It did, it totally did” she’s busy trying to get all of her hairs while balancing on one foot. It’s truly a miracle she hadn’t slipped.

”See! I told you it would! Oh my god, I can’t believe this is my life… getting eaten out at Gucci’s changing room… this is your life, too! Holy shit!”

Rose’s excited squeals are echoing through the spacious bathroom she’s currently in. They’re leaving in two hours for the dinner at his parent’s and she needs to look perfect. This is why she’s facetiming her best friend while under shower.

She didn’t plan on shaving but earlier in the morning when Kylo bended her in half she noticed small hairs already growing back on her ankles. Rey then let out a shriek and it wasn’t for the reason he thought. She had an appointment at the waxing salon next week. There’s no way they’ll be able to squeeze her in on such short notice.

So, shaving cream, razor and some grapefruit juice with vodka for courage it is. She called Rose for some mental support, too. Besides, she kinda had to report on their little plan and whether it worked.

It was Rosie’s idea to make Mr Ren eat her pussy out in a public place. They spent hours on research, red countless horny threads on twitter and reddit and other websites she’d rather not name. They at first wondered if it was really illegal. Once it was clear it was and you could even go to jail, they begun to think of a perfect place to do it.

”What about a train? That sounds kinda hot” Rose murmured, her round eyes glued to the screen as she scrolled through the comments.

”Are you insane?” Rey almost choked on her drink. ”There’s no way Kylo is getting on public transport. Even if whole city was shut down and all other means of transport were out of his reach and the damn train was the only way to leave it… I bet he’d find people and pay them to dig him a tunnel. He’d do it himself, even. Just to avoid being on a train.”

Rose eyed her, her mouth open. ”Damn. He really hates being around poor people, don’t he?”

Rey grabbed a bottle and poured herself another one. She sat down on the floor beside Rose and leaned in. ”After sex he once told me his father made a mistake and booked a flight not in business class but on the deck below that. Can you believe it? He didn’t even know the word for ”economy”… Anyways. He threw a fucking fit at the gate and they had to cancel their flight and rent a private jet. He said he wouldn’t go. His mother wanted to send him to his uncle right there.”

”Well, why didn’t she…?”

”He said his parents were thinking of a divorce and she was afraid Han would use it against her in court. She’s a smart witch, I give her that. Kylo even said he thinks his father did that on purpose, just to have something to build the case on” Rey’s eyes were sparkling as she took a sip out her glass. Rose stopped typing and looker her dead in the eye.

”Holy shit. And you said you’re meeting them next Sunday?! Fuck, Rey! They’ll try to poison you!”

But that was last week. Now she was busy maneuvering the sharp razor around her pussy and listening to Rose praising herself for coming up with their plan.

”Okay, okay, okay… Show me the dress you slut!”

Rey laughed at that and quickly rinsed herself. She then grabbed the towel and her phone and exited the glass doors.

”Are you ready? It’s so gorgeous I might actually ask to get buried in it.”

Rose let out a scream and started to threaten to help her with the burial if she won’t let her see it right now. Rey walked in front of the clothing rack and flipped the camera.

The dress wasn’t your typical dinner’s-at-five-bring-your-fiancee cocktail dress. It was short but still proper, the hem reaching around her mid-thigh. A-line skirt was complemented by matching bell sleeves. The material was dark lace and it was slightly see-through, but entire front and back of dress, as well as half of the sleeves were covered with embroidery of colorful flowers that looked like tulips, but Rey doubted some Italian designer had fantasies about dutch fields. The dress would tie around her neck with a big black bow.

Rey already decided she wasn’t gonna wear any jewelry but her engagement ring. She’d tie her hair into a neat little bun and look pure, young and of course - modest. That was the general vibe cosmopolitan advised to put on for first time meeting his parents.

”Rey. You’re gonna get fucked it in, you know that?”

_Oh, right_. She forgot to mention that part.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> buckle in hoes, we going to meet the parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran a poll and you all voted for eVERY KINK I LISTED SO, ITS NOT LIKE IM THE ONE TO BLAME

His parents live right outside the city. It’s an hour long drive during which Rey plans on trying out another wicked idea. But first they need to get on the highway.

Right now they’re stuck in traffic, both of his hands gripping the steering wheel and his blank stare fixed on the car in front of them. Rey sighs and unclasps her heels. A moment of fidgeting and her bare feet land on the dashboard.

”Rey,” Kylo warns her and nods at her legs. ”Feet. Off.”

She smiles, as if she was waiting for him to say just that and moves her feet onto his lap. His breath hitches.

”Are you nervous?”

”No. Why?”

”Aww, baby…” she coos, her high pitched voice effectively drowning out the radio. ”You totally are!”

He sighs, his posture easing up a little. He drops one of his hands to her calf and starts massaging it. ”I guess. I don’t know.”

”Scared your parents won’t like me?” Rey shifts, so that her toes are digging into his other hand. He casts a quick glance in her direction.

”Not really.”

”Then what is it?”

He puts car into park and focuses on her leg muscles. The traffic doesn’t seem to be over anytime soon.

Kylo takes his sweet time before giving her an answer. When he does, it is with utter honesty.

”I just… I just don’t really like that house, you know.”

That surprised her. She could sense the matter was serious, but she decided not to dwell on it and ignore it. Playing oblivious have many times proved to be the best solution to male problems.

”Strange. You keep talking about it like it’s the happiest place on earth."

She unfastens her seatbelts and crawls to him over the gearshift. They’ve done this plenty times already, so he welcomed her in his arms without a second thought.

He’s got this melancholic demeanor on again, the one she hates so much. Kylo is by far the most pretentious man she’s ever dated. He absolutely loves to put on an act, yet, at the same time, he’s so full of contradictions. He could be an absolute jerk and next minute turn into a total sweetheart.

”Because it used to be.”

She wants to roll her eyes. She really does. Instead, she tightens her grip around his shoulders.

”Relax. It’s gonna be fine.” She winks at him and that helps with his mood, because corners of his mouth start to slowly lift up. Her next words, however, are as unexpected for her as they are to him. ”Besides, all parents love me.”

His eyes wide, he looks surprised. _Fuck._

”They do?”

”Uh oh.”

She nods, already regretting getting into this car in first place. He muses, probably wondering what to say next. How to attack. Make her strip out of rest of her little secrets.

Well, not so _little_.

”Now that you mentioned it… you never really told me about yours.”

Rey bits her lip. Anything, really. She’d do anything to distract him, to end this conversation before it has a chance to start, before it goes too far and she loses control over the situation entirely.

”About my what?”

Now it’s not the best time to reveal she’s not wearing any underwear, is it?

”Your parents” his soft smile made her heart drop in an instant. There it is. She gulps, awaiting the final blow. ”Are they here in the states with you?”

Her little ”no” was barely audible. He nodded.

”You must miss them, then.”

She shifted in his lap. She’s never been this relieved to discover man sporting a boner.

”Only a little.”

***

They arrive at his parents estate with her carefully applied mascara all smudged up and her slicked back baby hairs all over the place. He no longer looks so polished too. His pants are all rumpled and she’s pretty sure his shirt is missing one of its buttons.

Do Hermes shirts even come with spare buttons?

A dog welcomes them, barking politely all the way from over the white porch. A well trained champion, Kylo helpfully explains. Rey doesn’t know what kind of contests it’s won, but she doubts they were beauty oriented.

Then the big glass doors open and _she_ comes out.

Mother is a small woman, Rey notices. She can’t be taller than 5 ft. But she holds power, that’s for sure.

She’s wearing a dark robe, and judging by her son’s taste, it’s Versace. Fur slippers with golden clasps, a well known status indicator out there, in the suburbs. Dirty kitchen towel thrown in a careless manner over her shoulder, as if she was busy in the kitchen, looking after the stew sizzling in ceramic pot, when they pulled up onto the driveway.

It’s not like she emailed her son last week with a catering menu, asking for _his_ _fiancee’s allergies_.

If there’s one thing this woman can cook up, it’s trouble.

”Benny!” his mother exclaims, waving her arms around like he’s coming home from war.

”I thought you changed your name legally now.”

He squeezes her hand once, a sign that he’ll explain later. Shortly after that they approach her. The woman is beaming.

”Oh, look at you… coming home for dinner on Sunday, brining a girl with you… my boy, all grown up!”

”Where’s father?” he smoothly ignores her attics. She doesn’t seem to mind, already used to his behavior. She shakes her head like his comment is a nasty fly trying to land in her hair.

”Forget that old fart. Come here! Let me look at you!”

Kylo sighs and without letting her hand go, he goes for a rib-crushing hug from his mother. The whole scene is awkward and Rey can’t help but stare at the dog, hoping it’ll magically read her mind and do something to end her misery.

The small bear tilts it’s fuzzy head and looks at her happily. She tries out a smile.

”Aren’t you gonna introduce me to your fiancee?”

The woman scoffs and punches his bicep. Kylo frowns and yanks her by the hand. Rey stumbles forward, straight into Leia’s open arms.

”Mom. This is Rey. Rey. Mom.”

”Oh, darling, you’re so thin! Are you eating?! This can’t be good for your health, are your hormones even in balance?!”

”Uhh… Nice to meet you too, ma’am. I guess so…”

”Aw, shucks… I leave you for five minutes, woman, and you’re already off harassing people about their thyroid…”

A deep male voice comes from inside the house and soon Rey is presented with a view of what Kylo will inevitably end up looking like in what is roughly thirty years. If he were to actually start working, that is.

His hands are grim, his shirt is torn in few places and the dog is happily nudging his side. Rey holds her breath and almost let out a sob. He smells like engine grease and damp cellar.

He smells like home.

***

”Tell us something about yourself, dear.”

_Oh, no._

Thing is, she’d really _fucking_ love to.

She was ready to tell them she’s from Europe, that she used to go to ballet as a kid and once won a prize for the prettiest nativity scene. That she always dreamt of becoming a veterinarian, but couldn’t bear watching animals get hurt. That she loves working with kids and becoming a kindergartener is currently her goal. She likes to bake but is too shy to do it anywhere but home (home being – the old cottage she grew up in the north of England, that she misses oh so dearly and cannot wait to revisit soon, once their honeymoon is over).

All those pretty lies, written with the help of ”12 Ways To Impress Your Future In Laws” and ”Be THE Fiancee HIS Parents Dream Of” will now go waste.

They even recited whole line over and over again with Rose.

But in no way could they foreseen the fact that two of her fiancé’s fingers will now be dipped in her pussy.

Under the table.

Mid-dinner.

”I, ah… I’m from England, obviously” she laughs nervously and tries her best to crush his hand between her thighs. Unfortunately, he’s too strong and persistent to be stopped by just that.

”Tell them about your college, baby.” He murmurs into her hair as he plants a quick peck there and proceeds to work on her swollen clit. She swallows a particularly breathy whine.

”What did you major in?” Han tries to be helpful and set the ball rolling, pretending to be interested in whatever she’s about to say. It was clear the man didn’t care too much about her past, as he was more interested in how exactly they met and what are their next plans.

His mother, however, simply couldn’t get enough of her. Rey was staring to wonder whether the woman secretly wanted to write her a biography or rent a private detective to investigate just how many lies was she telling.

She told them about the veterinary studies, about the totally made up polar bear rescue mission in Greenland (bless Rose and her smart sister) and her child teaching revelation second year in (again, thank you Paige).

”So, Rey. You like working with kids?” Leia wiggles her eyebrows knowingly and Rey almost lets out a shriek. She can feel her orgasm setting deep in her belly.

”Yes.”

She nearly moans and in the corner of her eye she can see Kylo’s chuckling.

”That means you’d want to have your own kids one day, correct?”

”Leia!”

”Mom!”

”What?! It’s only right when a woman asks another woman! Am I right, dear?”

Rey is very nearly on the verge of tears. She doesn’t know whether it’s because of his fingers or his family. She somehow manages to nod once while remaining somewhat calm.

”Yes.”

Just as his mother lets out a triumphant laugh and clasps her hands, she cums.

***

She quickly excuses herself to go use the bathroom. He’s follows her.

”What the fuck?” her quiet claim is left without an answer, because Kylo quickly locks the door and his hands are on her.

”Fuck, come here. So good, you did so good. My sweet girl, came so pretty on my fingers in front of everyone.”

His mouth clashes with her, teeth scraping lips and the delicate skin on her neck, breathing in her sweat and perfume. Rey stumbles backwards until her back hits the sink. In one swift motion he scoops her up and sits her bare ass on the cold marble counter.

She gasps and spreads her legs, his fly already open and his hands busy groping her thighs.

”Not gonna let you ruin another pair.”

He lets out a breathy laugh and pushes his slacks down to his ankles. She watches him with cloudy eyes, her mind a little hazy from her earlier orgasm and him manhandling her like a rag doll and in that moment she feels weightless, like she’s about to dissolve completely and disappear into thin air.

She racks up her dress so that her bare mound is first thing he sees when he starts to violently pump his length.

”Fuck” he hisses and readies himself to enter her. Rey braces herself against the big mirror and smiles at him.

”You like that, don’t you?” her voice is still a little rough. ”You like other people watching. Yeah, you do. You sick bastard.”

He swears again and his cock disappears in her entirely with just one push. Rey’s eyes roll back into her skull and for the first time since they got off the highway, she truly _moans_.

The sound is so _obscene_ his hand is immediately on her mouth. She bites it.

”You’re gonna watch yourself in the mirror while you fuck me?” her words are muffled where she drawls them out against his palm. He glowers at her.

”I’d rather watch your pretty cunt take this cock.”

She whips her head back and wails again and the pace he’s pumping in her grows faster and more erratic.

She knows he won’t last long. She felt him hard in his pants when they entered the dining room. But it doesn’t matter. Her insides are still fuzzy and warm from the way he made her cum back there, under the dining table. Sick fuck. Fingering her right in front of his parents. But she would lie if she said she didn’t enjoy it, too. The thrill of the rush, the possibility of getting caught, all while knowing you’re doing something bad and forbidden, yet getting such great pleasure from it…

He fucked into her so hard the cabinet started shaking.

”You gonna come again, princess?” he’s nearly there, almost out of breath.

Her fingers lace behind his neck. She opens her mouth to say it, but her second orgasm rips through her body so unexpectedly and so strongly, all she can do is clench around him and yank the small hairs at the back of his neck.

He knows what that means, because he pulls her in and kisses her forehead, still going and chasing his own release. He starts murmuring sweet nothings into her heated skin, praising her, how good of a wife she’ll be and how perfect her tight little pussy is, and all she can manage to do is nod and whimper softly until she can feel him spilling in her.

His grunts eventually quiet down. Once he’s gone soft, he slips out of her and his thumb is immediately on her used cunt, pressing his cum back inside.

”Keep that in for me, okay”

He pecks her cheek and she nods, not trusting her own tongue to form words just yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me, sprinkling some actual plot into pwp haaaa good job me!!!!!!
> 
> the kitchen island moment will come, don't you worry your pretty little head 💋
> 
>   
> comments! are! my favorite!!!! 🥺

**Author's Note:**

> toot my horn @lovebarmaid on twitter


End file.
